Whipped Cream
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: Whipped cream Kougaiji Dokugakuji


Whipped Cream

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

For: AcerbusEquinomin56 who put this idea in my head. . . .it's all your fault, AE

# # #

Kougaiji slipped through the now dark halls of Hotu Castle, his bare feet padding softly on the cold tile of the floor. He sighed, stepping into the kitchen that was in the wing that he shared with Dokugakugi and Yaoni. At this hour, the kitchen was deserted and dark, the refrigerator humming softly in the darkness. _All right. Now. . . to business. _

He pulled open the door to the fridge, bathed in the cold air and dim light from inside. He looked through the food stuffed inside, absentmindedly grabbing the waistband of his jeans, yanking them up slightly higher on his thin hips. _I need to buy more pants. These are too damn big. _

Kougaiji frowned, then shut the fridge, opening the freezer. He grinned a bit when he saw the half-eaten tub of vanilla ice cream in the freezer. He pulled it out, grabbing a scoop, a bowl and a spoon. He scooped a mound of ice cream into the bowl, then returned the ice cream to the freezer, pulling open the fridge.

"Okay. .. I want. . . a banana, chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup and. . ." Kougaiji muttered softly to himself as he looked over the contents of the fridge. His violet eyes lit on a tall can and he grinned. "And whipped cream. Yeah."

He pulled out the toppings, lathering chocolate and strawberry syrup on his ice cream, cutting the banana in half, sticking it on the ice cream.

He picked up the can of whipped cream, shaking it some, then he pressed the nozzle and piled whipped cream on the ice cream. He grinned, tilting his head back, opening his mouth, then he once again pressed the nozzle, filling his mouth with whipped cream.

However. . . as he attempted to swallow the huge amount of whipped cream in his mouth, he started choking, dropping the can, doubling over, coughing whipped cream everywhere.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind him, then a heavy hand descended on his back, the smack of skin against skin resounding in the empty kitchen.

"Come on, Kou, breathe!" Dokugakuji's deep voice resounded from behind him.

Kougaiji shot him a dark glare, still choking. He finally swallowed, clearing the whipped cream from his windpipe. He straightened, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, still coughing a bit. "Damn it."

Dokugakuji looked at Kougaiji, then at the demon prince's bare chest, covered in spit and whipped cream, then at the ice cream on the counter. His lips twitched, then he burst out in laughter.

"Shut up!" Kougaiji hollered, his voice cracking on 'up', which sent Dokugakuji into another fit of laughter, clutching his stomach and gasping.

"God, Kou." Dokugakuji chuckled, smiling.

Kougaiji glowered at his right hand man, grabbing a towel from beside the sink, wiping his face and chest, cleaning off the whipped cream. "You're horrible."

Dokugakuji smiled, leaning forward. He wiped a bit of whipped cream from beside Kougaiji's temple. "I know."

Kougaiji looked up at the man, frowning. He struggled to stay mad at his right hand man, but couldn't. He sighed, laughing a bit into his hand. "I guess it was funny."

"It was quite funny."

Kougaiji frowned, then picked up his ice cream, heading to the small table in the kitchen. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I heard someone moving around down here. So I came to investigate."

"Oh." Kougaiji looked over the mound of whipped cream. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get something to eat?"

Dokugakuji smirked, grabbing a spoon, then started eating from the other side of Kougaiji's ice cream bowl.

The younger prince glowered at him, but said nothing.

Together, they soon finished eating the ice cream. Dokugakuji leaned forward, licking some chocolate sauce from the corner of Kougaiji's mouth. Kougaiji stiffened, then grabbed Dokugakuji's face and kissed him, flicking his tongue against the older man's lips. Dokugakuji opened his mouth, allowing Kougaiji to slide his tongue in. He moaned softly, tasting the chocolate and strawberries on Kougaiji's tongue. Under the chocolate and strawberries, there was a deeper, richer taste that Dokugakuji couldn't place.

The sound of footsteps made them jerk apart, Kougaiji grabbing the bowl, walking to the sink, starting to wash it.

"Oh. Here you are, Lord Kougaiji." Yaone said, walking in. "I was looking for you."

"I decided I wanted a snack." Kougaiji finished cleaning his bowl, putting it away. "I'm going back to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right. Good night, Lord Kougaiji."

"'Night Kou."

Kougaiji passed Dokugakuji, smiling slightly. As he passed him, he whispered low enough for Dokugakuji to hear, but not Yaoni, "come to my room and we can continue what we started."

Kougaiji laughed lightly to himself as he heard Dokugakuji cough. He padded down the hall, hearing Dokugakuji's footsteps following him after about five minutes. _Good. He took me up on my offer. This should be fun._

_# # # _

A/N: Ya'll can go figure out what Kou and Dokugaku do. XD

Anyway, this came out of a PM where AE and I were discussing whipped cream and Kougaiji... Yup. And this is what it spiraled into. Hm. First Kou/Doku pairing I've ever done. XD

I hope ya'll enjoyed it!

Please Read and Review


End file.
